


New Year

by EscapingStories (orphan_account)



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EscapingStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves her birthday. It’s always quiet and so peaceful. The raucous parties of the night before have given way to the sleepy reality that it’s a new year. For her twice over and she’s always loved that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about the fluff today.

She loves her birthday. It’s always quiet and so peaceful. The raucous parties of the night before have given way to the sleepy reality that it’s a new year. For her twice over and she’s always loved that. Waking up early on that morning being able to sip coffee in her window seat, overlooking the yard, and just be able to take stock of her life.

This year everything is different though, last night was the first year in a long time that she didn’t go to a party, they had one here, just them. Taking the precious time afforded to them and making the most of it. It was getting easier though. Her commitments were less and there was another winner to obsess over so his commitments were less. Mostly it was to his studios now.

He’d asked her last night though, said he wanted to ask before her birthday but didn’t want an answer, that he just needed her to know that despite all the craziness of the last year he wanted to keep doing it and all she had to do was say yes when she was ready. She wanted to tell him then but the look on his face had said not to even try. So she’d kissed him.

This morning she feels even more certain that despite everything to come that’s exactly what she wants. There’s still so many big decisions ahead of them, but this one doesn’t even feel all that big, it feels inevitable, and right, like there’s no where forward to go without him. She wants to tell him now because she wants to change her little birthday tradition to include him from now on.

She’s about to go back to the bedroom and tell him as much when he comes padding into the room hair in every direction looking like they’d been one of the revelers last night. “Morning birthday girl. I take it sleeping in doesn’t even happen on your birthday?” He asks dropping a kiss on her head before moving to the coffee maker to make himself a cup.

“I did sleep in until 8, you’re not much better old man, it’s only 9.”

He shrugs coming back to her, lifting her legs up so he can slide under them and join her in the window seat. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“How much I love my birthday,” she cocks her head, “and how much I love you.”

His brow furrows, “I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, possibly a too early thing.”

She sets her coffee down and crawls into his lap pressing her forehead against his, threading her fingers into his hair, just breathing him in for a few minutes. “Of course I’ll marry you,” she finally says on a long breath leaning into capture his lips in a kiss, coffee morning breath and all. “I want to spend all my birthdays with you.”

She can see the moment it registers in his eyes the sparkle that suddenly appears in the expresso brown. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” She nods against him tears of joy running down her cheeks to match his, “nothing else would make me happier.”

* * *

“Miss Davis...” Mia sing songs when she walks into the locker room.

“Morning to you too Mia.”

“have you seen people magazine this week?”

“I’ve been studying for midterms and helping Tanith with wedding stuff why?

“Well it seems one of Canton’s own has made it into the announcement life events section.”

Her bag hits the floor, as she rushes over to see what Mia is waving around. “Take it you didn’t know?” Mia asks as she scours the page to see it, but there it is plain as day, Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Meryl Davis, Dancing with the Stars season 18 champions are engaged to be married this summer.

“Yoo hoo Meryl?” Mia’s waving a hand, “You did know you were engaged, that fancy rock on your hand hasn’t been confused for something else? Its just the announcement that’s a surprise.”

She laughs. Its fine. It’s more than fine actually it’s wonderful because it’s true and the whole damn world knows now. “Just the announcement is a surprise that’s all.” She assures Mia sorting her head out and grabbing her bag off the floor.

She takes a deep breath and shoots Maks a text message. He’s probably waiting for her ire regarding it rather than telling her himself, he won’t have seen it as a big deal. Then she finds the picture she wanted on her phone and loads it on instagram. They’re dancing eyes closed her head pressed against his chin, but the best part is the hand closest to the camera you can clearly see the fancy rock, as Mia put it.

She takes the minute to think about the caption before settling on, “I guess the news is out. Looking forward to dancing with this one for the rest of my life.” She posts it before she can over think it and then does the smart thing and turns off her phone and heads out onto the ice. Maks can call Charlie when he realizes what she’s done.

It’s ten minutes before Charlie is thrusting his phone in her direction, “This is not for me.”

She chuckles and answers, “Hey love.”

“Princess, you are amazing. That’s all I wanted to tell you”

“Well you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Ok go back to skating tell Charlie hi and thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Between her post, Maks’ repost, and Dancing with the Stars repost the picture gets over a million and a half likes in an hour. Who knew so many people were pulling for them all this time...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
